


death is coming and she don't bring peace

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hela, Drabble, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Hela, Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, I'm forgetting something, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not even fucking around with Norse myth, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship, References to Norse Religion & Lore, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Nine Realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: She will free her brothers, freeherself, even if she has to forget them to do it.





	death is coming and she don't bring peace

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea's been rattling in my brain ever since I saw the Ragnarok trailer and I figured, I should get it out before the movie comes out and ruins all my fantasies of freakishly over-powered, Loki's actual daughter Hela. Aaand because my first thought with pretty much anything new I run into is "how can I combine this with HP?" this happened xD Whatever this is, except me mixing Norse myth with Marvel and my own ideas xD
> 
> Also, I'm such a sucker for Harry being Loki's kid <3
> 
> Title (sort of) from [Hunt You Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYXaWWVeS2U) which was also, coincidentally, my writing music for this one.

She had been trapped for so long. She had been trapped, _impotent_ to help those she loved. Trapped and then _unable to remember_.

But now... Now all that suffering had come to its inevitable conclusion and she was free and more importantly, _she remembered_.

(all according to plan)

***

The first thing she does is leave all her earthly-possessions, titles, properties, _all of it_ , to her godson. Well, she says all. There are three she won't let anyone have, not even her beloved brothers or the father whose cunning, cruelty and long memory run in her blood just like the knowledge she was born with, born _for_.

Then... Then she finds her brothers.

The wolf, the snake, the grief-maddened not-twin. (and because she's such a loving sister she even brings the other, the agony-crazed once-dead, back)

She unwinds the chains holding down the wolf and the Nine Realms quake with his howl.

She pries open the jaws imprisoning the snake and the World Tree sways with the imbalance.

She soothes the twins by bringing them together and makes them guard her Realm. (the dead shiver in fear at the mad generals of her lands.)

***

The snake hisses of another. Of a brother enslaved by the Allfather.

The wolf snarls of their father. Of a punishment undeserved.

The twins only have eyes for each other and don't care.

She understands, somewhat. Her soul has never been turned against itself.

She knows she will free her brother. This last one she didn't know of.

No. She will free them all or she will rain war and destruction on the Realms.

***

The woman, if she can be called that, wears a gown as green as her eyes, _her father's eyes_ , and a cloak made of the darkness that lingers where she rules.

She has two men with her. One of them larger than any Asgardian with eyes that speak of the wilds hidden and unexplored. The other tall and lithe like the Elves with a smirk that says _I know the joke that you could never guess_.

Loki knows who they are the moment he sees them. They are glorious and, more importantly, brilliant like the stars in their freedom.

His daughter pauses beside him _(forced to kneel for the father-that-isn't, for the child-thief, should've left him to die)_ and she meets the Allfather's eye without a hint of fear or doubt.

_(he is so proud. so very very proud. if he is to be condemned and belittled, at least his children are free.)_

"Queen Hela." Odin rumbles.

There's the slightest smirk at the corner of her lips. "Son of Borr."

A moment of aweddisbelieving _frightful_ silence and Odin's standing with rage in his posture and voice "You dare - -"

"I dare." She speaks over him and this time the gasps and murmurs of the court don't have the time to die out before she continues, "I am here for three things, son of giants, for my brother, for my father, and the freedom of the Nine Realms. You will give these to me or I will bring a War upon Asgard neither you nor your warrior of a son or those before could ever imagine."

There's a pregnant silence as the King of Asgard regards the Queen of the Unworthy Dead.

_(unworthy didn't mean unskilled, odin knew, and her army was forever growing)_

***

At a place far removed, on a planet-that-wasn't, a father showed his son his vision of the universe. A vision that only included him and what was of him but the son only saw the woman with poison for eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> Yes, there's more to this in my head than what's shown here but I'm not taking on another long fic until I get some of the already existing WIPs to not be WIPs anymore. (also, what's a plot? *hysterical laughter*)
> 
> And as always with anything part of this series, if you get inspired, run with it. :)


End file.
